1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail scissors, specifically illuminating nail scissors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, it has been known to use nail scissors to trim nails of infants and/or toddlers. It is important to keep the nails of infants and/or toddlers short because they lack muscle control and can easily scratch themselves. It is also important to keep the nails of infants and/or toddlers short because they may scratch others whom they interact with. As a result, some infants and/or toddlers may need to have their nails trimmed as often as once a week.
However, it is difficult to trim nails of infants and/or toddlers because infants and/or toddlers have extremely small fingernails and/or toenails, because infants and/or toddlers have a tendency to squirm. Accordingly, nail scissors for trimming nails of infants and/or toddlers are often: limited in use, difficult to use, unsafe, and/or difficult to grip. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples include but are not limited to the references described below, which references are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,919, issued to Huang, discloses illuminating scissors including a pair of blades pivotally joined in an intermediate portion thereof by a bolt engaged with a hexagonal lock nut and each having a handle at an end thereof, a cylindrical housing mounted on one of the blades, a light bulb arranged in a cylindrical edge of the cylindrical housing, a battery fitted in the cylindrical housing and electrically connected with the light bulb, and a button mounted on the cylindrical housing and electrically connected with the batter and the light bulb, and a linking rod having a first end connected with the housing and second end with one of the blades, whereby the illuminating scissors will direct light onto the cutting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,319, issued to Myerchin et al., discloses a pocketknife with integral light includes a hollow handle and a cutting blade pivotally connected thereto. The hollow handle at its forward end includes an open compartment containing a battery, connected to an illumination pathway containing an LED electrically connected to the battery. A belt clip covers the open compartment and includes a push button adapted to button the LED on and off. The open compartment and the illumination pathway are sealed to resist moisture and dust from reaching the electrical components. The light from the LED is directed at the tip of a serrated edge of the cutting blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,256, issued to Chen, discloses a knife with a lighting fixture which mainly consists of a pair of cases, a pivotally turnable knife, and a pivotally turnable supporting plate. The supporting plate has a cell, a bulb, and a push button supported thereon. The push button is slightly projected from one of the case so that a depression of it may lighten the bulb to shine toward the knife for use in a dark place. The supporting plate may be turned out of the cases for mounting a new cell and/or a new bulb when necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,620, issued to Nishikawa, discloses safety scissors wherein the scissor members are composed of a metal member partially embedded in plastic in such a way that a part of the exposed metal serves as a cutting edge and the remaining exposed portion of the metal member bears the sliding friction when the two scissor members are moved relative to each other.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D506,661, issued to Phillips et al., discloses an ornamental design for scissors.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,225, issued to Hendon et al., discloses an ornamental design for children's scissors.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages, which include: being limited in use, being difficult to use, being unsafe, and or being difficult to grip.
What is needed is illuminating nail scissors that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.